villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ship Org
The Ship Org is a ship-theme Org who serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Wishes on the Water". He is voiced by Mike Reynolds. History The Ship Org was one of the ancient Orgs that worked with Master Org 3,000 years ago, he was created in the Turtle Cove harbor and took the form of a ship, he comes out of one of the sail boats and has Max's bottle lodged in his left shoulder. Max (determining to not let the Rangers find out about the letter) morphs into the Blue Ranger and fights for his bottle, the Danny, Cole, Alyssa and Taylor, the Wild Force Rangers came in to aid the their friend in Battle, but they were all out match, Max went head first into the org and they both fell into the water below, The Blue Ranger try to battle the monster, but Ship Org fired his forehead lighting beam at the Ranger, knocking him out cold. The Ship Org was about to make the final strike until a pair of red eyes appeared and scared off the monster, he later returns and attacks the people of of Turtle Cove, Max comes in and morphs into the Blue Ranger and had a rematch, the Blue Ranger took a beating but he was not out, the other Rangers came to the rescue, unfortunately Toxica and Jindrax came in and summons an army of Putrids to aid Ship Org in battle, he attacks the Rangers as well as the Putrids, the Rangers tried to retreat, but they were caught. Cole attacked but he was taking down and the Org then hold down the Ranger, the Max used a crane and use it to get close enough and used the Blue Shark Fighting Fins to cut off Ship Orgs right horn, weakening him enough for the Cole to kick the monster off of him, but at the cause of the bottle to fall off of the monster a broke, this angers the Blue Ranger, they combined their weapons to form the Jungle Sword and destroyed Ship Org. Toxica made Ship Org grow and the Rangers summon the Wild Zords to form the Wild Force Megazord, the White Ranger summons the Elephant Zord to form the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode to battle Ship Org, the Rangers used the Pachyderm Crusher on him, but the monster used his shield to block the attack, he then attack the Megazord with great force and forced the Megazord to drop its weapon, Max's vision comes true and he realized that they needed The Spear of Pardolis, which was a Zord called the Giraffe Zord, Max calls forth the Zord and it appears, Ship Org was landing hard hitting blows on the Wild Force Megazord until the Giraffe Zord came to the rescue and attack the Org, Max then combined the Giraffe Zord with the Wild Force Megazord to form the new Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode. The Megazord then fired the Giraffe Spear and it pierced through both the shield and the monster, mortally wounding him. Unable to cope with the injury, he "sunk" by falling flat on his face and exploded. The Ship Org is among the Orgs in the Org Spirit World that are summoned by Onikage. But he was again destroyed by Pegasus Megazord. Personality The Ship Org personality is similar to the whaler. He loves the harbor and doesn't want anyone on it. He is very brutal, destructive, arrogant and confident org, dislikes the rangers, especially Max and wants to defeat them at any cost. He is also shown not very bright, as he attacks both rangers and putrids, despite the latter ones helped him. See Also *Boat Org Navigation Category:Male Category:Youkai Category:Possessed Objects Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Villains